


不可说【岩健】

by nagaiyume



Category: high&low
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagaiyume/pseuds/nagaiyume





	不可说【岩健】

“这、这是什么？！”一打开ins story，岩田差点把手机扔出去。  
画面很正常，只是一个人在拍另一个人玩指尖陀螺。陀螺也很正常，转得飞快，颜色金黄，看起来相当高端大气上档次。  
但是！声音是不是哪里不对？  
看人玩陀螺需要看到喘息吗？！这明明已经突破一般标准进入到娇喘的行列了？！  
岩田四处看看，还是决定把耳机带上。  
再次点开视频，他还是觉得这样不行，于是躲进了厕所把门关上，把音量放到最大，盯着那个旋转的陀螺开始循环播放。  
“好厉害。”录视频的人喘息着说，“啊！”他又轻声呻吟了。  
这句话，明明是经常在床上说给我听的！  
岩田脑海里浮现出那人嫣红的脸颊和迷茫的大眼，经常因为自己一个动作就忍不住捂住嘴巴，眼里浮起大量的水汽，好像下一秒就要落下泪来。  
这时候岩田总是坏心地顶上让对方发狂的那一点，听他无法抑制的呻吟从指缝间逸出，直到再也没有力气控制，只能无助地抓着自己的胳膊小声说着“好厉害……不要……”  
岩田当然不会听，他搂着对方的头狠狠吻他，把他所有的声音全部吞进肚子，身下却动得愈发激烈，肉体拍打的声音在室内回响，而这时那人却拼命挣扎躲开他纠缠的舌尖，像是喘不过气般大口呼吸着。没有被遮挡的呻吟更加高亢，岩田每次都会在这个时候忍不住缴械投降，他更快地抽送着自己，直到一阵灭顶的快感把他包围。  
身下的人也跟着释放了出来，岩田趴在他身上，听着对方剧烈的心跳和他一起频频喘息。  
“你好重快下去。”声音有些沙哑，但是更增添了色情的味道。  
岩田抽出自己，还是没忍住低头在他胸口留了一个小小的印记。  
不知道那个吻痕消失了没有。  
反应过来时，岩田发现自己已经在厕所呆了很久，低头看着被撑起帐篷的裤子，他无奈地苦笑一声，一会还有工作，这个情况可怎么出去。  
都是你的错，健桑。  
他打开手机发了条简讯出去，约好晚上一起吃饭，当然，喂饱了你之后就该轮到我了。  
在把手伸向腰带扣之前，他又给臣发了条消息，让他快点去看隆二的ins。  
对不起了隆二桑，怪就怪你总是和健桑混在一起，还要听见他的喘息。只能希望你们明天都能准时起床去排练吧。


End file.
